


The Dolly Suite

by novera_nope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Hand Jobs, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Loki is thirty, M/M, Piano, Thor is twenty, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novera_nope/pseuds/novera_nope
Summary: When Thor got himself tickets to a concert of famous pianist Loki Laufeyson, he never expected to end up on the stage with him. Or backstage. Or in his hotel room.The applause they got was deafening. Thor squinted into the spotlights, feeling the adrenaline course through his body, and he was positive he’d never felt this fucking good in his whole life. He smiled, bowing again and again, until Laufeyson pulled him backstage. Thor noticed he still hadn’t let go of his hand.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Dolly Suite

“He’s deliberately making us wait, you know,” Sif sighed, checking her phone for the sixth time during the last twenty minutes.

“Of course he is!” Thor said, beaming. “All the best artists do that. Now _put away that phone_ , will you? And I do hope your sound’s off.”

Sif glared at him, but Thor didn’t even notice, way too filled with anticipation. Here he was, attending a concert of the one and only Loki Laufeyson – and sitting in the front row, no less.

Laufeyson was without a doubt one of the best pianists that had ever walked this planet. Every single one of his concerts was sold out within minutes. So when it was announced that Laufeyson would be playing in a hall not too far away from Thor’s home town and he’d somehow, miraculously, managed to get two tickets in the front, he hadn’t been able to believe his luck. Even his piano teacher had looked at him rather jealously when he’d told her.

“I can’t believe we’re actually getting the chance to hear him perform, Sif.” Thor’s cheeks were starting to hurt from perpetually smiling.

Sif looked at him, raising one brow. “Getting the chance to drool over him in person, you mean.”

“Stop it!” Thor slapped her arm. “He’s the best pianist since, I don’t know, Richter maybe, or Gould, and you know it.”

“And the most good-looking one, as it happens,” she offered dryly.

Well. Thor couldn’t exactly deny that. Certainly not when Loki Laufeyson finally entered the stage, strutting towards the center as the audience burst out in applause. He was wearing a black suit that accentuated his narrow frame, and with his long black hair pulled into a practical bun, his high cheekbones looked like they could actually cut glass.

He could feel Sif leaning into him, whispering something that sounded like “ _Close your mouth, Thor_ ”, but he didn’t pay her any attention. All he could see was Laufeyson, who was standing no more than 10 feet away from him, acknowledging the audience with a slight inclination of his head.

A cocky grin broke on his handsome face as they kept on clapping and cheering for what seemed like minutes, until finally he lifted his hand in a grand, theatrical gesture and put one spindly finger against his pursed lips, effectively silencing them. All of a sudden, you could hear a pin drop.

“Welcome,” Laufeyson said, smirk still plastered on his face. “I’m Loki Laufeyson, as I’m sure you all know.” He ignored the laughter coming up from the audience as he continued, though his eyes glittered in amusement. “Tonight I will be performing several works of the French composer Gabriel Fauré, starting off with some of his ‘Nocturnes’ and ‘Barcarolles’. Enjoy.”

Thor leaned back in his seat as Laufeyson took his place behind the shiny black piano and started playing. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and simply let the music wash over him, but he found he simply couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He was mesmerized by the seemingly effortless play of those long, slender fingers across the keys, by the intense expression on his Laufeyson’s face while he was performing. It was utterly stunning.

And the music – oh. Every keystroke was so precise, so delicate, eliciting the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He wanted it to never end, but before he knew it, Laufeyson was announcing the break and getting off the stage.

***

“So what did you think of him, this far?” Thor felt obliged to ask Sif once they were sipping their cokes in the foyer. He wasn’t in the mood for talking, eager to go back, but he did owe it to Sif to at least try to be a good friend. After all, she wasn’t a fan of Laufeyson _at all_ and yet she’d still agreed to go with him. He’d met her at the Royal Conservatoire where they’d both enrolled for the second year, now. They’d immediately hit it off and so far, they had attended several concerts together. Why she didn’t like Laufeyson, Thor couldn’t fathom.

“He’s a great performer, I have to admit that,” Sif replied. “But he’s also arrogant, don’t you think? He _knows_ how well-loved he is, and –"

“And what?” Thor snapped, instantly regretting it. “Sorry. I just think he’s loved because he’s earned it. Sif, come on, you do have ears, don’t you?”

Sif was chewing the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh. “I have _eyes_ , therefore I can see you’re rather infatuated with him. But yes, I do have ears as well, so I have to give it to you – he’s good. It’s just… his whole attitude, you know?”

“If you say so.” Thor made a face at her and decided to change the subject. She was quickly becoming one of his best friends, but in this, it seemed she simply didn’t understand him.

The break was nearly over, anyway.

***

The second half of the concert went by as quickly as the first, much to Thor’s disappointment. One second, it seemed, he was in heaven, enthralled by Laufeyson’s play. The next, Laufeyson was announcing the last piece he would be performing.

“Originally, I’d planned for some excerpts from Fauré’s ‘Dolly Suite’ to finish the evening,” he said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “It’s a four-handed piece though, and alas, my partner’s fallen ill, so –"

“My friend over here can do that!” Sif yelled all of a sudden. Thor jumped.

“Sif!” he hissed. “What the –"

“It’s what you’ve been rehearsing for your exam, right?” Sif shrugged. “So you can play it.”

Thor felt the back of his neck prickle as he was sure everyone in the audience was watching them. “This is _Loki fucking Laufeyson_ , Sif,” he whispered. “Of course I can’t –"

“Yes, you can,” Sif supplied, looking very pleased with herself. “You’re _that good_ ".

The next moment Laufeyson was crouching right in front of them, grinning down at him from the edge of the stage. “Are you?” He asked. “ _That_ good?”

For a moment, Thor whished for the ground to swallow him up, but then again, he’d never been a coward. And he did know the Dolly Suite like the back of his hand. “Yes, I am, actually,” he said, looking up and meeting Laufeyson's inquiring gaze.

Laufeyson cocked his head, visibly amused. “Come on up, then.” He held out his hand, but Thor simply hopped onto the stage by himself without difficulty. Only then did he shake the offered hand, a frisson of nerves and excitement running through him.

“What’s your name?” Laufeyson asked softly.

“Thor,” he replied just as quietly. “Thor Odinson.” Standing in front of Laufeyson, he suddenly felt terribly underdressed, even though he was wearing the fanciest pair of jeans and shirt he owned.

It didn’t seem to deter Laufeyson, who was raking him up and down in an appreciative manner. “Well, Thor, I do hope you spend as much time at the piano as you do in the gym,” he stated, eyes positively glittering.

Thor couldn’t help laughing at that, grateful for the distraction. He’d never played in a venue as large as this one before, but he actually felt himself calm down as he followed Laufeyson towards the single, albeit wide, piano stool in front of the black Steinway.

What was left of his nerves disappeared completely as he positioned himself at the keys. This he knew. This was just him and the instrument in front of him. Well – him, the instrument and _Loki Laufeyson_ , for he was acutely aware of Laufeyson’s leg pressed up against his.

“Thor,” Laufeyson said, still in that soft voice. “You’re a student, I presume. Are you sure you’re up to this?”

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m a second-year at the Conservatoire, piano and clavichord. And I do know this piece.”

“Good. And can you also do the pedals?”

“Yes, Mister Laufeyson,” he said in a clear voice, sounding more confident than he felt. It wasn’t that he was questioning his own ability to play the piece and certainly not Laufeyson’s, but he knew the interplay between the pianists wasn’t easy and it stood for a fact that they’d never once rehearsed it together. Still, Laufeyson was a professional and that had to account for something, right?

“Wonderful, although I insist you call me Loki, from now on. Let’s play the opening piece, and then ‘Le jardin’ and ‘Le pas espagnol’, alright?” At Thor’s terse nod, he continued. “Are you ready, Thor?”

“Yes.” Thor refused to look anywhere but his hands, already hearing the first measures inside his head.

With his tongue, Laufeyson – Loki – quietly clacked the tempo he wished to set for the first piece and on his cue, they started playing.

It didn’t take long for Thor to realize he needn’t have worried at all. Loki’s interpretation of the piece was quite different from Fandral’s – his friend and usual partner at the conservatory –, but he found himself having no problem at all keeping up. In fact, playing alongside Loki turned out to be the most natural thing in the world to him. With every phrase he could feel where Laufeyson wanted to go, when he wanted him to follow and when he wanted him to step up and take the lead.

The melody flowed easily between their hands as if they’d done this a hundred times before. They were good – no, they were _more_ than good, and Thor forgot about the audience, about the fact that he was assisting an actual celebrity, and simply enjoyed the sound they were creating together.

_Just him, the instrument - and Loki._

***

Thor snapped out of his trance when the audience starting clapping. He blinked, surprised that it was over already, and looked at Loki, who was watching him intently.

“Well done, Thor. That was – great, actually." Loki looked utterly pleased – and a little impressed, maybe. As he stood up, he took Thor’s hand in his and led him to the front of the stage, where they bowed in unison.

The applause they got was deafening. Thor squinted into the spotlights, feeling the adrenaline course through his body, and he was positive he’d never felt this fucking good in his whole life. He smiled, bowing again and again, until Laufeyson pulled him backstage, looking at him in amusement.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he said. He still _hadn’t let go of his hand_. “I remember the first time I –"

“It feels great!“ Thor interrupted him without even realizing, still on a high. “I feel like I’m about to burst. I need, I need –" The end of his sentence trailed off and he suddenly felt like he was making a fool of himself.

The next moment though, Loki was pulling him flush against his own body. The atmosphere between them changed instantly. “What _do_ you need, Thor?” he asked smoothly, one lovely finger coming up to trail across Thor’s upper lip. “Tell me.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something, anything, but as the words refused to come, he simply took Loki’s finger into his mouth. He didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath as he sucked it once, twice, before releasing it and meeting Loki’s eyes. They suddenly seemed darker than before, or was that his imagination?

“Eloquent, I see.” Loki chuckled. “It does, however, give me an idea of what it is you want.” He reached up slightly, for Thor was about an inch taller than him, and kissed him.

For a moment, Thor froze, unable to believe this was actually happening, but when Loki’s tongue licked his lips for entrance, he opened up with a pleased sound. Kissing Loki turned out to be not that different from performing with him – following his lead, taking action when permitted. It all felt utterly natural, intuitive.

He only stopped when Loki started pulling at his shirt, eager to get it off, and he stepped back to lift it up over his head. Once he’d thrown the thing on the floor, he found Loki staring at him, rapt, longing.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Loki groaned. “But we can’t do this here. Come on.” He led him through a small corridor into what was obviously a rehearsal room, swiftly locking the door behind them, and pushed Thor against it none too gently before capturing his mouth again.

The kiss felt like Loki wanted to devour him whole. Thor moaned as those deft fingers started trailing a path down his bare chest, grazing a nipple, before moving downward, finding and undoing his zipper.

At that point Thor’s mind kicked in, reminding him that he was supposed to reciprocate if he wanted them to get anywhere. And oh, but he _wanted_. He eagerly pulled off Loki’s jacket and vest, only to find himself confronted with a dress shirt that had way too many buttons on it.

“Don’t you dare rip that,” Loki warned him. “I’ll do it.” His fingers were trembling slightly as he started unbuttoning the garment himself, until it was hanging open and Thor could finally let his palms roam Loki’s chest. He could feel Loki _shiver_ beneath his touch and he felt elated, not only because he was allowed to touch Loki in this way, but also because he could evoke such a reaction in him.

It was not enough, though, not even nearly, and he fumbled with Loki’s pants until finally, _finally_ their cocks touched.

They were panting as Loki took both of them into his hand, their precum mixing and easing the way. Then Thor made the mistake of looking down, and the sight of those long, agile fingers wrapped around their cocks was almost enough to make him topple over the edge.

“Loki, s-stop”, he rasped. “Fuck, I’m so close –"

“Then come,” Loki breathed, speeding up his rhythm. “We don’t have much time.”

“Together,” Thor whimpered. “Loki, ah –" He was acutely aware of Loki suddenly collapsing into him, spilling all over his cock and belly, as the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced washed over him, his cock pulsing over and over.

***

“Holy fuck,” Thor whispered, letting his head drop back against the door. He felt utterly boneless. “That was – that was –"

“Still eloquent,” Loki commented dryly, before adding in a softer voice, “but yeah. It was.” He kissed him again, leasurely now the urgency had faded. All too soon, though, he stepped back and started rebutonning his dress shirt, leaving Thor feeling utterly bereft.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, crouching down to retrieve the rest of his clothes. “But I’m expected at the foyer to socialize. I have to mingle with the audience, you know, make sure people come back for me next time.”

“I’d come back for you next time,” Thor blurted out. It sounded lame, even to his own ears.

It did make Loki pause, however. He stood up and smiled at Thor while simultaneously shrugging on his vest and trying to fix his ruined bun. “I know you would.” Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Thor, look – when you’re a performer, it’s not… easy to get involved with someone. You seem nice, you’re insanely talented and, well, I find you attractive, obviously, but – I don’t want to get your hopes up, alright?”

“Okay,” Thor said, trying to squash down the disappointment surging through him. Really, he should be over the moon he’d even gotten this.

“That being said, I wouldn’t be opposed to you being there. Next time, I mean.” Loki looked surprised at his own words and then quickly changed the subject. “I’ll go get your shirt. You should join me in the foyer, I think. This is your night, as well.”

While Loki went back to the wings, Thor cleaned himself up as with a tissue he found in his back pocket and made an effort at making himself presentable. He wasn’t sure what to think about Loki at this point. _Talk about mixed signals, huh?_

He let it go as Loki returned and threw his shirt at him, clearly in a hurry to get back to business.

“Ready?” Loki asked once he’d put in on. “Come on.”

***

Applause erupted as they set foot in the foyer. Loki bowed slightly, smiling broadly, and then he gestured to Thor, starting to clap himself. The crowd cheered – _for him_ , Thor realized – and he couldn’t help beaming as his heart filled with pride. _Yes, this was what he wanted his future to look like._

The next moment though, Loki’d vanished into the mass, leaving Thor uneasily dealing with the people that came up to congratulate him on his performance. Luckily, Sif was among them, dragging him away towards a secluded corner and offering him a beer.

“That was awesome, Thor!” she exclaimed. “You were fantastic out there!”

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the pint and taking a large gulp. “It was – you have no idea Sif. It feels so, so good, to perform like that.” Once he started talking, he couldn’t seem to stop, chattering on and on, only realizing he was probably boring her to death when she started yawning.

“We should call it a night, Thor,” she offered eventually. “The foyer’s nearly empty, anyway.”

Thor’s eyes drifted towards Loki, who was sitting at the bar and talking animatedly to one of the few people left. Their eyes met, only briefly, but it was enough to make Thor’s stomach flip. “You know what? I think I’ll stay – just a little longer,” he said, pulling Sif into a quick hug. “Will you be alright?”

“I will.” Sif looked from Loki to him and back, eyes twinkling knowingly. “Will _you_?”

Thor nodded, anticipation suddenly coiling in his gut as he noticed Loki was watching their exchange intently. “I think I will.”

***

Ten minutes later, Thor was back in the rehearsal room, being kissed senseless against the hard edge of the piano. _Yeah, definitely alright._

“I have a hotel room,” Loki breathed in between kisses. “Come with me.”

_Wait. What?_

Thor’s hands came up to Loki’s shoulders and he gently pushed him back until he could look at his face, even as his body all but screamed at the loss of contact. Loki didn’t look too happy, either, but he needed to clear this out before he made a huge mistake. “I don’t understand,” he said softly.

“You, me, a room. What’s not to understand?” Loki snapped, irritated.

“Loki. First you give me the best orgasm of my entire life. Then you tell me you don’t want to get involved. And now you’re asking me to spend the night with you.” Thor's voice sounded more composed than he felt. “What do you want?”

“I see.” Loki’s anger seemed to leave him as quickly as it had appeared and instead he looked… resigned, all of a sudden. “I see how that could – yes.” He tried to step back, but when Thor refused to let go of his shoulders, he sighed, meeting his eye. “I never said that I didn’t _want_ to get involved. I said it wouldn’t be easy. And you’re so young, it wouldn’t be fair on you to –” 

“Please don’t patronize me,” Thor cut him short. “I’m old enough to know what I want, Loki.” For a moment they just looked at each other, both of them trying not to smile and failing miserably.

“Then what is it you want?” Loki asked teasingly, stepping back into Thor’s arms until their lips almost touched.

“Well, as long as you don’t push me away afterwards, I very much want to accompany you to your room,” Thor whispered.

“I won’t,” Loki assured him before pulling away entirely. “Just let me pack my things and we’ll be out of here.” While he was stuffing his sheets into his bag, he suddenly started chuckling. “So. The best orgasm of your life, was that what you said?”

Thor reached for the dirty tissue in his pocket and threw it at Loki. His aim was terribly off, leaving Loki cackling in delight.

***

Three months and over two thousand messages and calls later, Thor came home from his exam – second year completed with distinction – to find a small envelope in his mailbox. Inside were two tickets to a concert where Loki would be performing several of Liszt’s earlier works, only an hour’s drive away. There was also a little note.

 _“Dear Thor,_ it read. _I can’t express how happy it would make me if you’d come to my next performance, set three weeks from now. Feel free to bring your friend – I realize full well that without her intervention, we probably never would’ve met, and so I’d like to meet her. I’ll be in the city for a whole week, so in case you don’t have too many lessons scheduled, maybe we can do something, together. If you want to, of course – don’t let me tell you what to do. Loki.”_

Thor rolled his eyes at the last sentence, chuckling and reaching for his phone. He felt utterly warm inside as he started typing a message to Loki, anxious to see him again after all this time. 

He was sure he could convince Sif to come with him, again. Or bribe her, if necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and/or kudos make my day. Also, feel free to point out any mistakes left. <3


End file.
